


The Mermaid and the Prince

by ml101



Series: Ocean of Stories [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little twist to the Disney movie and fairy tale of old, with unexpected characters taking very different roles. Here is, with a hint of Rumbelle and Swanfire, the retelling of the Little Mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 2016 RCIJ, I went a little overboard and did a lot of changes for the characters of Once Upon A Time. Hope you guys enjoy!

Belle’s day was about to come. Sure her father was not as enthusiastic about the event as she was but it was finally her 18th year of existence and it was now time for her to be able to get a glimpse of the world above.

Her father, Maurice, king of Atlantis, wasn’t very fond of the idea of his youngest daughter becoming of age and swimming to the surface by herself but nothing could be done. It was their tradition and he wasn’t going to be the king to dissolve it.

On the eve of her planned trip, Belle sat with her five older sisters, listening to their stories of the world above. Regina, her eldest sister, spoke of the beautiful blue sky above and the flying animals she could she when she broke the surface of the water for the first time. 

Mary Margaret, second to the eldest, spoke of the great ice glaciers she would see when she would swim up north. 

Tink described great ships that could stand against the heavy storms and waves and travelled through the seas. 

Ruby loved the evenings when the moon and stars lighted up the night sky with their beauty and finally Ariel told Belle of all the curious things the people of the surface world had in their possessions. She had collected a lot of objects and things during her own trips to the surface world and it peaked hers and Belle’s curiosity to no end. 

Now unbeknownst to the inhabitants of Atlantis, the surface world was also celebrating a grand event. Prince Rumplestiltskin, son of the noble and bravest warriors King Baelfire of the Frontlands and Queen Emma of the Enchanted Forest, was also celebrating his coming of age. The young prince though was far from home as he had aided his friend, Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger with his sea quests. 

The prince wasn’t really up for a celebration seeing as he was away from home but the crew did not want the day to pass without a least a merry celebration and so the crew celebrated. 

“Come now young Master Rumple,” said Killian as he led the young man around the ship. “I’m sure both your parents would wish you to be happy on this day.” 

“I know, Captain,” began Rumple, his gaze far away as he leaned on the railings on deck. “I just miss our home very much.” 

“Aye,” replied the Captain. “You know when I celebrated the same birth year as you, I cannot believe that was 8 years ago, I was glad myself that I was docked and not on a voyage.” 

Killian was the youngest captain their kingdom had and he was the one given the task of teaching the prince the ways of the kingdom when it came to the laws of the sea. 

Killian patted Rumple’s back. “Enough of that, it’s your birthday Prince Rumple. Come, let’s celebrate!” 

And celebrate they did, the crew of course was very fond of their prince and they wanted nothing but to celebrate his coming to the world. In no time, Rumple found himself laughing and enjoying the celebration and it wasn’t just those on the ship that enjoyed the festivities. 

Belle had surfaced close to the ship and was surprised at the sound of merriment she heard. She swam as close as she could without being noticed and saw the celebration on the ship. She watched as who appeared to be the captain of the ship bring another man aside. 

Belle of course had heard the conversation and she couldn’t help but study the young man. Soon enough, his facade broke and he laughed with his fellow humans and when someone dragged him to dance, he joined in. His smile and laugh were very infectious and Belle couldn’t help but smile herself as she continued to study him. 

A warm feeling spread through her as she continued to study the prince as he was lifted up by the older gentleman of the crew. His laughter filled her with such joy as though it was she herself being hoisted above. 

The celebration continued until night fall and things had quieted down. Or so the prince had hope, because he was soon back on the deck, leaning on the railings like he did before with the Captain. 

His gaze was far away as he looked out at the calm sea. He then lifted his gaze to the stars and Belle could see the light reflected on his brown eyes. He then took out a flute and started playing a soft, slow tune. Belle could feel the prince’s emotion flowing with the music he created. Too soon, he stopped and looked ahead once more, his gaze sad and Belle’s heart ached for him.

He sighed and was about to turn and head back to his quarters when a sudden rumble of thunder made him and Belle both turn to look at the sea.

The clouds have gathered and the wind started to howl. Belle couldn’t believe how it had transformed as quickly as it did, but now the ship was about to face a great storm. The prince sprang into action, waking up the crew and manning the ropes to the sail.

The captain was shouting orders after orders but when a small, fat man was swept to his feet by a wave, the prince leaped into action and climbed up to fulfil whatever the captain’s orders were. The captain shouted after the prince but Belle saw the determined look on the man’s face and he was unnerved by the lightning dancing around him.

He looked to have secured one part of the sail and was about to head back down on the deck when the ship met a heavy wave headlong and the prince lost his balance and fell to the sea. Belle wasted no time and dove after him. He seemed to have lost consciousness and Belle quickly took hold of him and swam back to the surface.

Belle turned and was relieved to find shore not far from where they were and she quickly swam. The prince looked to have no injury on him but it troubled Belle that he did not stir.

They arrived safely to the shore as the first few rays of sunlight broke through the horizon. Belle remained near the prince, hoping he would wake soon. She couldn’t stay for fear of other people discovering her there.

A soft groan broke her from her thoughts as the prince stirred and blinked open his eyes, his gaze falling on her. Those brown eyes weren’t as alert as before and Belle knew he was fully aware of his surroundings.

“You...you saved me…” he began but his eyes were growing heavy and Belle could tell he was a few more breaths from falling to unconsciousness once more. But the prince fought to stay awake, with shaking hands, he manage to remove the ring he had on his finger. It had a deep blue stone on it and he offered it to her. “Thank...thank you…”

Belle smiled at him and the prince returned the gesture but whatever was keeping him awake must have reached its limit as he fell back to the shore. Belle made to wake him again but voices alerted her to other humans heading their way. She held on to the ring and dove back to the depths of the water.

She resurfaced in time to see three women kneel down beside the prince and a rowboat, hopefully from the same ship the prince came from. She sighed in relief, knowing full well that the prince was now in safe hands. She dove back down and headed home, with a heavy heart.

She knew what she felt but it could not be so. She may feel love for the prince but she knew it could never be reciprocated. She lived in the depths of the sea and he lived in the land above.

Belle swam without any mind of where she was heading and suddenly realized she was in a very dangerous part of the ocean. Belle turned and panicked. She should have been paying more attention to where she was going. She had to leave and fast.

“Where’s the rush my dear?” came the voice and Belle felt the water grow colder around her. She turned to see Cora, the Sea Witch, gliding towards her. She had her own agenda when it came to things. Her father had once had a deal with her, thankful that the witch didn’t want anything else but a part of the sea that she could call her own. Cora was a very powerful witch and nobody dare double crossed her.

“Here I thought you would stay and make sure our little human prince was well,” continued Cora, lifting Belle’s chin so they could face each other. “I know that look...who could blame you? That Prince was a very good catch, won’t you agree?”

Belle eyed Cora suspiciously. “Wouldn’t you want to be with him?”

“You can do that?” asked Belle, her initial fears slightly evaporating.

“Of course my dear,” said Cora, taking her hand and swimming up to some sort of lair. “I have the power to turn you into a human...but that kind of magic doesn’t come cheap.”

“What do you get out of this?” asked Belle, knowing full well that Cora wouldn’t just do something without her gaining anything in return.

“Well,” began Cora. “Maybe you can convince the man to stop sending ships this way so I can live in peace.” She paused and eyed Belle, unsettling her a little. “As for the price of my magic...well your voice will do nicely.” 

* * *

“How are we supposed to get out of this then?” whispered Rumple to the woman beside him.

“I’m just waiting for Killian to do something so we can slip out,” replied back Milah as she eyed her sisters Merida and Mulan from the other side of the ballroom. The joint kingdom of the Frontlands and the Enchanted Forest had thrown a ball in welcome of the royal family on Dunbroch. It was not a secret that this was pressure for Prince Rumple to choose a bride. His parents, warrior rulers King Baelfire and Queen Emma, not to mention the entire kingdom wanted to see him settle down and have a family of his own.

The problem was, the women that came by their kingdom weren’t much Rumple’s type. Now, because Rumple and Milah grew up together, both their parents were trying to set them up. Hence the other problem, Rumple cared for Milah, but not as a lover but as a brother which was the same affection Milah had for the prince.

Besides, Rumple, Merida and Mulan had already succeeded in pairing Milah and Killian together. It was quite obvious that the two were in love and with a few subtle hints, the match was made.

Now, the duo was just waiting for something to happen so they could slip out of everyone’s wandering eyes. Or so they had hoped when Rumple’s mother made her way over to them.

“You’re on your own,” whispered Milah as Merida and Mulan grabbed their sister’s arms and marched the other direction as Queen Emma stopped beside her son.

“I see that you and Milah seem to not be having a good time,” said Queen Emma with a small smile and Rumple sighed.

“I’m sorry mother,” replied Rumple. “I know you and papa mean well but--”

“But you and Milah do not love each other,” finished Queen Emma for him much to the surprise of the prince. “Your parents may be old, Rumple, but we’re not blind.”

Rumple smiled as his mother placed a hand on his shoulder. “Your father and I do want you to settle down but we want you to find someone you love. King Fergus and Queen Elinor only want the same for their own daughter.”

“They don’t have to look far,” replied Rumple as he saw Milah and Killian finally dancing together.

“I can see that,” replied Emma with a satisfied smirk. “Who knew our dear Captain Jones had the courage to actually ask Milah to dance….I lost a bet to your father so it seems.”

Rumple laughed. Of course his parents would have a bet going on. He turned to study his mother. She was a queen by birthright but she never really loved the idea of politics so she took it upon herself to fight and protect her land and people. His father, King Baelfire was the same. Both had the intention of never becoming king or queen but circumstances changed their fate and now there they were.

“Mom…” began Rumple as he studied Milah and Killian dancing, a look of pure admiration on both their faces. “How did you know papa was...well…”

“How did I know your father was my true love?” finished Queen Emma for him and his mother gave him a very bright smile. “You just do, my son.” She followed his gaze. “Just how you knew that Milah was only going to be a friend and how you knew she and Killian were perfect for each other.” She turned to where her husband was. “Once you find her, you’ll know.”

His mother hugged him tight then went to join his father on the other side of the ballroom. He sighed as he watched her go. Milah and Killian were still on the dance floor, Merida and Mulan having satisfied grins on their faces as they met his eye. He nodded towards them but left the room and headed outside to the balcony.

The moon and stars were once again out and blessing them with their beauty. He wanted to believe what his mother said...that he would know when he saw her. But what if he had seen her already? What if he had let the opportunity pass by?

He didn’t tell anyone about the girl he had seen or well dreamt of having saved his life. He didn’t even tell his parents about her. The obvious sign of his ring missing was noticed but the reason of it having been lost at sea was an acceptable excuse that everyone bought.

Rumple didn’t know if the woman was real or he had just dream it but something his mother had said struck him. Once you find her, you’ll know.

And Rumple knew...the problem was, he didn’t know where she was?

Rumple sighed and something made him look down at the shore...and his heart skipped a beat.

Down on the beach was an unconscious young woman, she wore nothing and her brown hair covered her face. But Rumple would know her anywhere.

He ran past the ballroom, through the servant quarters and finally to the grounds of the palace. His heart was racing, terror seizing his entire being.

“Please,” he begged as he tried to quicken his pace. “Please let her be alright.”

As he finally reached the beach, he somehow found renewed strength upon seeing her still along the shore. He was glad to have been wearing a coat and immediately took it off to cover the young woman with. He was just about to carry her back to the safety of the palace when he felt strong winds push him aside and he landed hard on the sand.

“Not so fast, laddie,” came the voice and Rumple had to blink a couple of times to clear his vision. Standing over the unconscious woman was a man with greying short hair, wearing black and green robes and a sinister smile. He was the Land Warlock named Malcolm.

“I see you have stumbled upon a great treasure, Your Highness,” said Malcolm as he squatted down to study the unconscious woman. “I’ll be more than happy to rid you of this beast.”

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that,” hissed Rumple as he slowly got to his feet. He still felt slightly dizzy but he was going to defend the woman with his life.

Malcolm smiled and straightened up, towering over the prince. “I see she’s enchanted you already my prince. You’re already under her thrall.”

Rumple did not reply but only glared at the warlock. “This woman is a mermaid, Your Highness. It would do you well if you just left her--”

Malcolm was surprised at how quickly the young man moved. Rumple now stood between the warlock and the woman, his sword drawn and without hesitation had positioned it directly in front of Malcolm’s chest.

“You dare threaten me, Rumplestiltskin?” mocked Malcolm as he casually pushed the blade aside. “I’m not the threat here, prince. Didn’t you hear what I just said?”

“Yes, she’s a mermaid,” said Rumplestiltskin, not sheathing his sword. “So what? You are not taking her like some prisoner to use for whatever purpose you see fit.”

Malcolm sneered. “Do you honestly think you can protect her from me?”

“I would give my life for her,” replied Rumplestiltskin without missing a beat.

“So be it,” chuckled Malcolm and he raised his hand just as Rumple was lifted off his feet, a sudden pressure on his throat and black spots dancing around his vision.

And suddenly the pressure ceased and he was dropped back down on the sand, trying to take in as much air as his starved lungs could. He managed to lift his head in time to see Malcolm being blasted, hopefully to the other side of the land, by a force coming from the sea.

“Rumple!”

Someone had grabbed his arm and lifted him to his feet slowly. He swayed as another pair of arms steadied him and the face of his father cleared in front of him.

“That was a very brave thing you did, my boy,” came a new voice and Rumple turned in time to see a man older than his father, close to King Fergus’ age floating above the surface of the water. He stayed there, not joining them on the shore. His hand held a golden trident that still shimmered with power. “You protected my daughter from that evil scoundrel.”

“Couldn’t have planned a better first meeting than that, wouldn’t you agree Maurice?” asked King Fergus from Rumple’s other side. The prince finally recognized the man keeping him steady on his feet. Rumple turned from the merman, to King Fergus then finally to his father who had a sheepish smile on his face.

“Yes well when you and Milah decided that you were just going to be friends,” began his father. “King Fergus suggested I asked King Maurice if he wanted to come to shore for some time.”

Something in Rumple snapped back into attention and he immediately shrugged off the helping hands of King Fergus to kneel down beside the unconscious girl. She was still out cold and Rumple tightened his coat around her.

“My youngest daughter, Belle,” offered King Maurice. “She had just turned 18 and had journeyed to the surface. We were to attend your ball as soon as she returned but her sisters told me she did not come back.”

“How did you know you’ll find her here?” asked King Baelfire, kneeling down beside his son.

“Cora came to the city,” explained Maurice. “As soon as she had given Belle a potion to give her legs, she felt the dark presence of Malcolm and told me everything. Apparently Belle had saved a man’s life and had fallen instantly for him. The man had given her a ring which she would not let go off and had bargained for legs in exchange for her voice. Her voice would return to her if the man proved to be her True Love and gave her a kiss.”

“A ring you say?” asked King Baelfire, smiling once again and turning to look at his son. “Rumple, why don’t you enlighten us about your recent adventures early this morning?”

“Ahh come now Baelfire,” spoke up King Fergus. “I’m sure the royal queens are worried sick and the lass looks like she needs to sit by the fire.” He turned to Maurice. “Maurice you as well. Ask your daughters to surface and we could all talk about this over some much needed tea.”

“I agree,” said Maurice and with a wave from his trident, his walked over to them on the beach, with two strong legs. “But I would like to hear the story as well from my own daughter’s voice.”

Rumple turned from King Maurice to the unconscious girl in her arms....a girl who was slowly regaining consciousness. Her eyes widened as she realized who was holding her and Rumple thought that maybe he wasn’t the person she was expecting...but then she opened her hand and showed him his ring, the ring he had given the woman who had saved her life that morning.

Rumple tucked back a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and they both smiled. She opened her mouth to say something and no sound came out. Her hand immediately went up to her throat, panic filling her eyes.

Rumple immediately took hold of her hand. “Don’t worry…”He gently touched her cheek and leaned forward. As their lips met, pure magic surged outward from them both.

The three kings all turned to each other. Looks like their matchmaking skills were top notch.


	2. Chapter 2

“You don’t really expect to stay here peeking through the door handle like some boy with a crush,” said Killian as Rumple quickly shoved him as far away from the door as possible.

“Killian!” hissed Rumple, as he turned back to see that she hadn’t come out of the room. He sighed in relief and turned to glare at his friend. “You couldn’t really keep it down. I’m sure she heard you.”

“I was hoping for it,” said Killian with a cheeky grin. “Your parents sent you to fetch Princess Belle 15 minutes ago and here you are peeping at her room.”

“I just wanted to make sure she was dressed once I enter the room,” replied Rumple rather quickly as he felt his face turn red and Killian just laughed.

“And I suppose a knock couldn’t have sufficed,” countered Killian and Rumple was a shade away from looking like a tomato. “Thought so.”

“Oh just go back to my parents and tell them we’re coming,” replied Rumple as he all but shoved Killian to the direction of the main hall where his parents, King Fergus and Queen Elinor and their family plus their guests from Atlantis were waiting.

As soon as Killian was out of sight, Rumple turned back and stopped right in front of the door of Belle’s room. Her sisters had left after helping her get dress and she hasn’t come out. That was when Queen Emma had asked her son to fetch the young princess.

Rumple sighed and leaned on the door. How hard could this be? He was just going to knock, wait for a response and ask if he could come in.

But what if she didn’t respond. What if he knocks and nothing happens? Should he just go in? No, he should still ask for permission. But if she didn’t respond to the knock initially, how sure was he that she’ll respond to the next question of coming into her room.

Did they even have rooms in Atlantis? I mean they should...or where they corals...Rumple banged his head to the door, groaning at how he was overthinking this. He could just knock and--

The door opened and he all but fell into the room...right in front of Princess Belle who was just as surprised as he was with the current run of events.

“Oh my, are you alright?” asked Belle as she quickly kneeled in front of him, her face very close to his.

Their lips were about an inch apart and Rumple could only stare up at her. They had kissed before down at the beach and that was how she had gotten her voice back but did she really want to kiss him.

“I...ummm,” began Rumple before the situation finally sunk in and he immediately straightened up...bumping foreheads with the Princess of Atlantis and both of them gasping in pain.

“Sorry.” They both said at the same time as they both rubbed their foreheads where they bumped each other. “Not your fault.” Again they said in chorus and Belle smiled at him, her cheeks reddening slightly and Rumple couldn’t help but copy her expression.

Rumple cleared his throat and got to his feet, brushing his coat and trousers before offering a hand to Belle. She smiled and let him help her back to her feet. “I was asked to bring you to the hall, Princess Belle.”

Belle smiled but then she suddenly realized something and her face fell, much to Rumple’s surprise. “Is there anything wrong?”

“This is my first time on shore,” began Belle as she held his hand tighter. “I’m not really used to walking. I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of the King and Queen, not to mention your friends.”

“You won’t,” replied Rumple quickly but he knew his words wouldn't do any good. He looked around the room when he was suddenly caught with an idea. “What if we practice here for a moment? You can hold onto me while you take one step at a time.” Belle studied him and Rumple offered a shy smile. “I won’t let you fall I promise.”

Belle smiled and slowly nodded. Rumple offered her his arm and they slowly walked around the room, Belle following Rumple’s instructions and taking one step at a time.

In no time at all, she was able to walk around without much support from Rumple. Rumple urged her to try without him and she did, again one step at a time and she was too excited with her achievement that she wheeled around to face the prince and found herself tipping. Rumple immediately went to her side and caught her before she could hit the floor.

Their faces, their lips, were again a few inches apart, Belle panting slightly at the small scare of falling to the ground. She smiled up at his concerned expression. “Thank you for catching me, Prince Rumplestiltskin.”

“I told you I wouldn’t let you fall, Princess,” replied Rumple with the gentle smile that Belle remembered seeing him with that day on the ship.

Unbeknownst to them, four people were peeking through the opened doorway and all silently headed back to the hall.

“If that’s not True Love,” began King Baelfire as they returned to the hall. He offered his arm to his wife who took it with a smile. “I don’t know what is.”

“I dare say,” began Queen Elinor. “I have never seen two people more right for each other.”

“I can’t help but agree,” replied King Maurice. “Even though I am the father of the bride.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, King Maurice,” remarked Queen Emma, although the smile on her face said that she was thinking about a wedding as well.

“Darling, they kissed before they’ve had their first conversation,” pointed out King Baelfire.

“They talked when she had rescued him from drowning,” replied Queen Emma. “That counts as a conversation.”

King Baelfire made to retort but King Fergus chose that right moment to come to the small group and smack the young king in the back.

“Ahhh Baelfire you need to learn that the women are always right,” said King Fergus as Queen Elinor rolled her eyes at her husband but took the offered arm. “Am I right Maurice?”

“Your life would be far easier if you accept that fact, Baelfire,” replied Maurice with a laugh as the five matchmakers left Rumple and Belle to their own devices.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t see anything.”

“That boy of yours made sure we won’t be able to watch them.”

“Usually I’d be glad that he’s intelligent but now it’s annoying.”

King Maurice shook his head as he turned to the two queens by his side. “Are they usually like this?”

“My husband would even more frantic if it had been one of our daughters,” replied Queen Elinor as she watched her husband and Baelfire argue over who gets the use of the spyglass. “Now he’s a bit tamed.”

“That’s tamed alright,” replied Queen Emma. “My husband, for a celebrated warrior, suddenly forgot all his other training about subtly.”

Rumple and Belle had excused themselves earlier and as they left the hall, all the other kings and queens exchanged a knowing look. They all but scrambled to the terrace and watched as Rumple and Belle boarded a small rowing boat and got into the river by the side of the castle. It wasn’t that far away and the kings and queens could observe the budding romance.

“I’m pretty sure Rumple would feel us spying on them,” pointed out Queen Emma as Rumple rowed to a part of the river covered by some trees.

“I’d wager my Belle as well,” replied King Maurice. “As much as I would to keep watch over them, I saw Captain Robin sneaking glances at my eldest and I wouldn’t want my top soldier to be traumatized.”

“Give me the spyglass Fergus!”

Both queens rolled their eyes. “Let’s leave those two to bicker, Emma. I want to make Captain Jones squirm a little while he and Milah keep dancing.’

Emma laughed as the three headed inside while the two other kings continued to no avail, spy on Rumple and Belle.

* * *

“Are they still looking?”

Rumple turned and from a distance could see his father and King Fergus still fighting over something, a spyglass he would wager. His mother, Queen Elinor and King Maurice had gone back inside.

“Just my father and King Fergus,” replied Rumple as he laid back down beside Belle inside the rowboat. “But there pretty much occupied to who gets the turn with the spyglass.”

“But you rowed behind some trees,” pointed out Belle.

“Exactly.”

Belle’s laugh washed over him with warmth and affection that Rumple couldn’t help but smile at her. “So what is it we’re doing here, your majesty?”

“Well, your grace,” answered back Rumple, both of them using their titles. “I wanted to show you that.” He pointed above and Belle looked up and gasped. The night sky was glimmering with so many stars. “After a storm like that, the skies are cleared and we are treated to a natural light show.”

“It’s beautiful,” remarked Belle, she turned to Rumple and nestled closer to him, hugging him around the middle and resting her head on his chest.

Rumple breathed in her scent and smiled, his focus on her. “Yes, beautiful.”

Belle smiled, knowing full well that he wasn’t talking about the stars above. She shifted and turned to him, their faces inches apart. They met each other’s gaze and leaned in at the same time, their kiss sending a pulse of magic running through them and spilling outward that it was felt even by those inside the palace.

King Maurice turned to Queen Emma with a smile. “I’m pretty sure we can conclude that a wedding will be taking place.”

Queen Emma smiled, “I can’t help but agree with you there King Maurice.” She turned to her husband who had returned back to the hall, a broad smile on his face. “True Love cannot be denied.”


End file.
